Charlotte Fregula
Summary Charlotte Fregula is one of the Archenemy leaders of the mysterious organization known as Absolute Noah that seeks to survive the mysterious incoming catastrophe known only as the Calamity. However, Charlotte actually has a different goal that puts her at odds with Lilith and other members of the organization. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Charlotte Fregula, Echidna Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archenemy, Snake Woman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can design and give birth to various kinds of monsters, limited Mind Manipulation via infection, Healing, expert marksmanship, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Lilely Wall level (Likely comparable to Yurina Amatsu, uses "bullets" much more brutal than .45) Speed: Likely Superhuman Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Withstood a pressure that would have killed a regular human, should be comparable to Yurina Amatsu) Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with submachine guns Standard Equipment: Two submachine guns Intelligence: High, Charlotte is one of Absolute Noah's leaders and has remodeled her own brain into a supercomputer capable of simulating the entire planet, with computing power significantly superior to the one Satori's AIs like Maxwell have. Can use her modified brain to calculate hundreds of ricochets to accurately target enemies around corners/cover, even as they try to dodge. Weaknesses: Those controlled by her infection have their intelligence lowered and cannot use supernatural powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Echidna: Echidna is a legendary Archenemy from Greek Mythology and mother of monsters, similar to other Archenemies like Lilith or Angrboda, taking the form of a snake woman that would lure in men using her beautiful upper half only to strike them down and devour them once they approached. She gave birth to many different and powerful monsters, some even stronger than herself. In order to give birth to monsters bigger than her own body she has the ability to form an external womb, covering nearby surfaces with scales that are the color of dried grass yet glitter with a rainbow light as they throbb like an actual organ. *'Self-remodeling:' Echidna has actually remade her entire body several times, essentially giving birth to modified versions of herself that would receive her soul as the previous Echidna died. After 79 customizations she has optimized the brain chemicals, hormones, and chemical reactions in the blood to turn her own brain into a living simulator, being the actual planetary simulator used by Absolute Noah to predict the Calamity and how to fight it. Thanks to her advanced brain, she can perform predictive ballistic calculations and then use ricochets to target enemies from multiple angles and behind cover, even as they try to dodge. *'Ticks:' Blood-sucking ticks based on the Myrmecoleon, a monster combination of a lion and an ant found in Greek Mythology. These ticks are small enough to not be individually noticed by the human eye even as they lay in their clothing, though they can be seen when assembled in large quantities. They possess the smallest fangs in the world at 0.12mm. They cling to the target’s blood vessels while continually sucking out blood and returning it to the target’s bloodstream, technically ‘sucking a lethal amount of blood’ without actually changing their total level of blood by a single drop, triggering the condition for an infection that puts the target under Echidna's control. However, those infected have their level of intelligence lowered and cannot use special abilities such as Archenemy powers. *'Bird:' A bird modeled after the Caladrius, a small bird capable of healing illnesses by absorbing them into its body. Charlotte developed this bird to serve as a cure for the infection spread by her ticks as a safety precaution. *'Submachine Guns:' Two submachine guns carried by Echidna. Despite their regular appearance, these weapons can fire much more "bullets" than what they appear to have, with Echidna firing over 200 "bullets" without reloading. Instead of regular bullets, the submachine guns fire another of Echidna's creatures, small hermit crabs. The rifling of the guns spins the solid and sharp tip of the shell like a drill to stab deep into the target’s flesh and then the hermit crab uses its claws and mouth to tear through their flesh from within. Additionally, the crab can also spread the infection used by Echidna if not removed from the victim fast enough. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Snakes Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9